Plug-in Hybrid and fully electric vehicles have become increasingly popular in recent years. These vehicles typically have large battery systems which can take many hours to charge while consuming large amounts of power. Current charging systems for the battery systems are configured to be plugged in to a residential or commercial power grid. However, when the charging system is first connected, large voltage spikes can be created which could potentially damage the charging system and the battery system.